It is now commonplace (and becoming more so all the time) to provide computer-controlled devices having functional characteristics determined at least in part by characteristic-defining stored digital data within the device. For example, computer controlled radio communication devices may be provided wherein particular channel frequencies, encoder/decoder audio modulation tones (used for addressing purposes and the like), minimum volume settings, channel scanning patterns, etc. are defined by a particular pattern of stored digital data within a digital memory. In this way, radio equipment capable of performing a wide range of functions may have its unique "personality" defined for a particular functional installation by simply storing an appropriate pattern of characteristic-defining digital data in the appropriate digital memory of the radio.
The memory component used for storing such characteristic-defining digital data is typically of a substantially nonvolatile type (e.g. low power consuming CMOS memory circuits with automatic battery backup). The appropriate characteristic-defining digital data may be placed in the memory during the manufacturing process or in the field by users and/or distributors or the like.
Although by no means exhaustive, the following listing of prior issued U.S. Patents will provide an example of computer-controlled devices having functional characteristics determined, at least in part, by characteristic-defining stored digital data:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,384--Liff (1974); PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,567--George (1975); PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,192--George (1975); PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,773--Christensen (1976); PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,801--Podowski (1976); PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,336--Grohmann (1976); PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,444--Tenny (1976); PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,800--Champagne (1977); PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,491--Sakamoto (1977); PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,100--Klank (1978); PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,407--Kusakabe (1978); PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,724--Das et al. (1978); PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,853--Dreiske (1978); PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,654--Tanaka (1979); PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,043--Sakamoto (1979); PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,352--Belisomi (1980); PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,532--Wine (1981); PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,601--Borg et al. (1981); PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,386--Harris (1982).
So far as I am aware, all such prior art devices have required the use of a special programming unit to generate and store the characteristic-defining digital data in their appropriate digital memories. As will be appreciated, this represents the need for an additional special piece of equipment for many users of these devices which may only be utilized occasionally (e.g. when new devices are purchased or when it is desired to change the "personality" of an existing device to more closely resemble that of another existing device).